The Space Between Hearts
by Babby-chan
Summary: Kagome is just a regular school girl in 2067. But what happens when you're kidnapped by a Bounty Head named Inuyasha, and chased down by Bounty Hunters left and right? Life just got a tad bit too hectic for normalcy... IY/Kag M/S


Disclaimer: *Sigh* I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters…but I DO own this plot…or like to think so…haven't come across anything that similar to it yet. Some aspects of it are like Cowboy Bebop, just the bounty hunter stuff. ^_^; Otherwise, I thought this up. READ AND REVIEW MY LOVES! 

 :::::

THE SPACE BETWEEN HEARTS – Sector 1     

:::::

The artificial light of the 'sun,' drifted into Higurashi Kagome's window, shining brightly upon her face, almost as if aimed to wake her up. Opening an eye, Kagome groaned and lifted a pink pillow to her face, cushioning her arms over the top. Then, lifting up the pillow, she glanced at the alarm clock to check for the time. It read 9:30 AM. She was going to be late for school, and it was her first day at that.

            "KYAAAH! I'm going to be late!" She bellowed, flinging her covers to the side and hopping out of bed, her nightgown twisting around her body. This caused her to face-fault clumsily. She clambered to her feet, grumbling curse words under her breath. Hurriedly walking to her door, it slid open automatically, allowing her to pass through easily. She stormed down the hallway, knowing that her day already was going to be bad. She rounded the corner, only to be stampeded upon by her little brother Souta. 

            Once again, she went crashing down to the ground, with a shriek. Souta covered his mouth in shock, stifling back laughter. "Oh sis! Sorry…um…" He offered her a hand, but she glared up at him with her brown eyes, and then slapped away his hand.

            "Watch where you're going!" She screeched, and then grabbed a hold of his harm roughly to pull herself up; this caused Souta to stumble forward with a pleasing crash. 

            Kagome continued to walk down the hallway, which was lined with cold, gray walls with cubby holes for windows. On the outside of the windows was an artificial sky, complete with a sun. Kagome and her family lived in what they called Bio-Domes, in outer space. Ever since draught and other world disasters devastated Earth, humans that could afford it moved to the Bio-Domes, while others inhabited Mars, which was now suited for Human and animal populace. Their house was connected to other buildings, only a large, steel wall keeping them apart. The outside lining of the house was of steel plating, and during emergencies, the occupants would go into an emergency underground department, which was another reason for the buildings being connected. 

            Human life had drastically changed. The years had passed, and it was now 2067 – technology was at its highest, and criminal activity had increased. It was easier for the ex-convicts and delinquents to wreak havoc in space, since it was so wide open. To add to it, there were space-ships that were extremely useful. To travel, you would have to use the space ships, and most people owned one. If they didn't, they'd take shuttles. While in the domes, they would ride in hover-crafts that had the slight exact model as cars did back in the early days.

            Life had become increasingly interesting with bounty hunters. They were classy, high-tech guys with cool gadgets and techniques, with kick-ass skills. Kagome had heard stories about bounty hunters from a lot of people, that they were really strong and were better than cops. She knew the stories weren't true, of course. They were just average people, riding in space-ships, trying to get money to get by in life. And, if chasing criminals was the answer, than that's what they had to do. 

            Every day, a bulletin would appear on TV's, radios, and computer internet-ways, stating the new bounty heads and how much credit they'd be worth. Credit was digital money, and it was stored on cards, much like credit cards used to be. It was more trustworthy than paper-money had been, since the barcodes were unique on every single one. Each credit had worth to it – a † 25 credit would be worth an equivalent to 5 dollar bills (like they used to use back in the days.) A † 10 credit would be worth an equivalent to a single 1 dollar bill. If someone from life back then would be alive to witness how life had changed, they'd die of the shock and confusion.

            Kagome hurriedly stuck her head into the Face Cleanser machine, and let it do its work. The Face Cleanser had indents where your nose, eyes, and mouth, etc would be, and it'd clean it with moisturizers and acne fighters. It was extremely effective. She moved away from it, and then shot the metal door over it. The Face Cleanser was concealed in a box on the wall, like you'd see a hand dryer on a restroom wall. She moved across the room and settled down on a stool before the counter and sink. She stared into the mirror, and clicked a button. The mirror opened like sliding glass doors, revealing bottles of pills, creams, and a box of toothbrushes. Kagome reached out and took her toothbrush, a pink colored one, and lifted it to her mouth. She moved her index finger across a small lever, and toothpaste rose up from the bristles, covering the top. Then, Kagome moved the Toothbrush under the faucet, which immediately spurted water on top of the brush. The faucet had motion censors that would detect movement underneath, that would then send signals to a chip telling it to turn on its water supply. Kagome then opened her mouth, lifting the toothbrush and letting the automatic toothbrush do its work.

            After she was finished with that, she didn't have time to take a shower, so she quickly brushed her black, wavy hair, and then flung it into a careless ponytail. Afterwards, she ran back down the hallway, through the automatic door, and to a computer screen on her bedroom wall. She pressed on the screen, and a window popped up, showing her clothing selections. Kagome picked out her school uniform, a green skirt, a white top with a green veil and red bow, then a pair of loose fitting knee socks and brown loafers. She turned as a door on the wall opened, revealing her selection on the shelf. Kagome threw off her nightgown and pulled her top over her head, then pulled her skirt up and around her waste. Then, pulling her socks on and scooting her feet into her brown loafers, she picked up her school bag from beside her bed and dashed before looking at her alarm clock, (which read 9:45 AM), and ran down the hallway, and into the kitchen. 

            "Oh! Kago-chan, good morning dear," Kagome's mom greeted her, then pointed to some toast, "just take it along with you to school. Good day!" 

            "Yeah, yeah, Mom! Tell Gramps I said Hi and such, later!" She picked up her toast, kissed her mom's cheek good-bye, and dashed out the front automatic sliding door. She walked a bit down a road, then through a security gate. Upon exiting the gate, she came onto a large walkway, which was a pedestrian walking bridge over the main street. Her home was high up, so she had to take the bridge to cross the street every morning. Bad part about it was - Kagome feared heights. Extremely. She could barely even look outside her own bedroom window without cringing. 

            Ever so slowly, Kagome crossed the bridge, one eye squeezed closed tight, one eye opened and narrow. She held onto the sides of the pedestrian bridge like life savers, etching her way across slowly. Even though she was in a hurry to get to school, there was no way in hell that she would run across it. Not with the chance she could trip on a crack in the sidewalk, crash into the old fence that was supposed to keep pedestrians from falling, and plunge to her untimely doom. Kagome cringed at the thought, and opened her other eye, slightly sighing with relief since she was halfway across. 

            Never in her dreams, did she imagine a man with long, silver-white hair, amber eyes, a red space-suit, and **dog ears **to come crashing down onto the bridge, causing her to…crash into the old fence, AND…plunge. With a loud, piercing scream, she fell, closing her eyes tightly, expecting to hit the ground with a hell of a lot of force and with her last dying moments, wonder why she couldn't have at least lost her virginity before hand?

            But she never hit the ground with a hell of a lot of force. 

:::::

Sango and Miroku will be in next chapter. Anyone guess who the dude with the dog ears is? IT'S A NO-BRAINER! XD Next chapter is also a lot more action-ish. Hope you enjoyed...I'll update at LEAST once a week. Maybe twice. Jaaaaaaaa! 


End file.
